Infestant
Infestants are insectoid parasitic demons that appear in Devil May Cry 2, with the ability to merge with and control machinery. They first appear in Mission 5 of Dante's scenario and Mission 4 of Lucia's scenario. Description In their normal form they appear as large, spindly insects that scuttle towards and then lunge at their enemies. Infestants are able to merge with and control a number of different mechanical "hosts." During the incident on Vie de Marli they take over a number of military vehicles of unclear origin, but they are apparently also capable of merging with demons. Machines merged with Infestants become coated in organic growths, with the main feature a single giant eyeball. Their durability is significantly increased by the growth, which acts as an additional layer of armor. File ;Enemy File — Infestant :Parasitic creature that has the ability to merge into demons and inanimate beings like machines. ;Enemy File — Infested Tank :A tank possessed by an Infestant. The body coated by the demon armor is invulnerable to any attack. ;Enemy File — Infested Chopper :A helicopter possessed by an Infestant. Destroying the Infestant is the only way to destroy this entity. Strategy Infestant Infestants that have not merged with technology only appear in the main game a couple of times: they sometimes appear at the very start of Dante's Mission 6 in the street before the battle with Nefasturris, and always appear in Lucia's campaign in Mission 4 in the underpass where she acquires the Offense Heart. They can also be encountered in Secret Missions and the Bloody Palace. They are are more of a nuisance than a threat: they have the ability to become partially invisible, but their only attack is to lunge at the player character and cling to them, draining health while they are attached. They can be shaken off by either wiggling the left stick or activating Devil Trigger. Infested Tank Infested Tanks are encountered in Dante's Mission 5 and Lucia's Mission 4. Dante fights three at once, while Lucia encounters a single Infested Tank with a larger health bar, supported by a small group of Puias. They can also appear in the Bloody Palace on boss floors: usually only one is fought, though two are encountered in the boss rush on level 9999. They have the following attacks: *Cannon shot: The Infested Tank fires a round from its main gun. The shots are fast but still have travel time, and there is a cue of a plume of smoke from the main gun if the Tank is in view. The player should be wary when fighting the three Infested Tanks as Dante, as shots from the other two Tanks will pass right through the hull of the one he is attacking. *Flamethrower: The Infested Tank slowly rotates its turret to point its main gun near to the player character, then a plume of fire appears from the tip and the Tank sweeps it around. Since this attack comes from the tip of the gun barrel, it cannot hit the player character if they are very close. *Machine gun: If the player character jumps on top of the turret, after a while the loader's hatch-mounted machine gun will start firing. This is a hitscan weapon and will deal rapid damage until the character either dies or jumps away. Thankfully, their enemy file is incorrect and their armor is not invulnerable, only granting them very high durability. They are formidable foes at long range since their cannon fire is very accurate and can knock characters back a long distance, but they have no attacks that are effective against an opponent at close range who does not jump on top of them. While they can move, they very rarely do so: even if they do, they will generally either just rotate their hull on the spot or only move a very short distance. They cannot deal damage by running the player character over, so there is no need to watch out for them moving. Defeating them is largely an exercise in patience rather than skill once the initial approach to them has succeeded, though Dante's confrontation is a little riskier due to their aforementioned ability to shoot through each other. Attacking the roof of the turret deals significantly more damage than hitting the side of the vehicle, though this is dangerous as it exposes the player character to fire from their machine gun. Infested Chopper Infested Chopper is an Infestant-controlled attack helicopter encountered throughout the latter half of Dante's Mission 5, and can also be encountered in the Bloody Palace on boss floors. It is armed with a chin-mounted chaingun, Hydra 70 unguided rocket pods and a pair of AGM-65 Maverick air-to-surface guided missiles which regenerate on their launch rails after being fired. The boss sequence with Infested Chopper takes the form of a series of chase sequences linking encounters in arena-like areas where Infested Chopper will stop and fight. Of these, all but the final battle atop the skyscraper are optional and the player gets no reward for depleting Infested Chopper's health during any of these earlier encounters. It has the following attacks: *Rotor damage: Dante takes an automatic hit which knocks him to the ground if he touches Infested Chopper's rotors at any point during the battle. *Chaingun fire: Infested Chopper fires bursts of fairly slow-moving bullets from its chin-mounted chaingun: this has a very broad fire arc, able to shoot at vertical angles from slightly upwards to about 45 degrees backwards. It will usually sweep the gun either horizontally or vertically, and its point of aim will either have Dante's position in the dead-center of the arc of shots or at one end of it. Sometimes it will fire the whole burst directly at him, without sweeping the gun. In the final engagement it will sometimes fire very long bursts, particularly when it hovers over the roof. *Rockets: Infested Chopper launches pairs of unguided rockets with a small amount of splash damage from its inboard rocket pods. These rockets can only be fired straight forwards from their launchers. After climbing the burning building it will fire them directly at Dante and then rotate 90 degrees in one direction while constantly firing, while in the final face-off it will start firing 45 degrees to the left of the screen and sweep 90 degrees to the right. *Missiles: Infested Chopper launches its two Maverick missiles, always firing them as a pair. These deal a lot of damage with a larger AoE than the rockets, and have extremely strong tracking to the point they can turn right around in mid-air. It is best to stay on the ground and use the dodge move right before they hit Dante, as they will explode if they hit scenery: they can also be targeted and shot down with Dante's guns if the player is quick. Infested Chopper rarely comes within range of melee attacks and largely has to be fought with firearms: due to its missiles being far more likely to hit Dante in the air than on the ground, the Shotgun is not a good choice and it is best to stick with Ebony & Ivory and wear it down, using Devil Trigger whenever possible. In New Game+ it is best to use the Missile Launcher to deplete Infested Chopper's health more quickly. The pillars at the front of the boss area can be used as cover from its attacks: it is also possible to jump up on top of them, though this is only likely to get Dante knocked straight back down again. It is important to listen out for the sound cues of its chaingun and missile attacks, as Infested Chopper often attacks while off the top of the screen. It is somewhat more difficult to deal with in the Bloody Palace due to the decreased space to fight it in, since its fuselage alone takes up about one-third of the boss room. Gallery infestant.jpg|Infestant enemy file image Infested Tank.jpg|Infested Tank enemy file image Infested Chopper.jpg|Infested Chopper enemy file image Infested Chopper DMC2 Enemy File Close-up.jpg Trivia *Infested Tank is based on a German Leopard 2 A5 main battle tank, while Infested Chopper is a fictional hybrid of an AH-64 Apache and a Eurocopter Tiger. *Infested Tank appears to have been referenced from a photograph of a tank performing gunnery exercises, as it has a Hoffman gunfire simulator mounted on the front of the turret, to the left of the main gun. See also *Chimera Seed and Chimera - Another infestant-type plant demon appearing in Devil May Cry 4. Notes and references es:Infestantes Category:Devil May Cry 2 Bosses Category:Devil May Cry 2 lesser demons Category:Demons Category:Lesser demons